


Damn Pop-Culture

by Globe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Globe/pseuds/Globe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go to Hot Topic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Pop-Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. So, I posted this on my tumblr and decided to post it here.

“C’mon, Cas. You’ve picked up that shirt twice already,” Dean complained, arms folded over his chest impatiently. Literally, Cas has been through every square foot of the small pop-culture store, and Dean was getting irritated. The entire area was crowded with teenagers, and Dean was getting uncomfortable from all of the eyes that landed on him like they were mentally undressing his body. Not to mention that they were in here for a fucking hour already, and Dean has seen almost enough ‘Supernatural’ merchandise to last him a lifetime. He was really pissed that Chuck published more books without telling him or Sam about it, and he became incredibly irate when he turned the books into a fucking television show. All of the bad special effects and props were enough to make him avoid any live television shows at the bunker. But, he had to admit, those guys who played him and Sam were blindingly sexy- not that he watched an episode or anything, it was Charlie’s doing. 

Cas turned around, a ‘Team Free Will’ shirt draped against his front and a frown on his face as he held the sleeves to keep the fabric in place. “Do you think that this is Claire’s size, Dean?” The shirt looked two sizes too big, and Dean bit his lip to stop laughing at Cas’ actor who was folded over so much that his nose vanished inside the crease. Cas’ frown intensified, before he neatly folded the shirt into a square and set it down. “I assume that is a no.”

Dean’s upturned lips faltered, eyeing Cas’s defeated demeanor. “I don’t think that she wants something that reflects upon how fucked up her life is on television anyways, Cas.” The Angel’s solemn ultramarine eyes scanned Dean’s face, and Dean could practically see his thought process in his shifting expressions.

But before Dean knew it, Cas was nearly bolting towards the front of the store, brushing the older Hunter with the tips of his trench coat as he swiftly turned. 

Dean, stunned, very damn nearly gave himself whiplash as he jerked his head towards the Angel’s way. Not thinking better of it, Dean threw his hands up in the air in confusion when Cas stopped in front of a small shelf, completely forgetting that he was in a freaking pop-culture store.

“Cas!” he bellowed, voice most surely filling up the entire area of the fucking Hot Topics. All of the teenage chatter fell silent around him, and even the fucking music seemed to turn down.

Once more, all of the eyes of the younger generation were on him, and Dean will swear up and down that he didn’t start to panic when he realized what he had just committed.

But Cas chose to return at that exact moment, a Grumpy Cat Plushie gripped tight in his hands. “I believe that I found what Claire would enjoy, Dean.” A collective sigh filled the room, followed by a few clicks of cameras on the left of Dean.

The older hunter felt his face heat up, and he forced a small smile when Cas’ faltered. “Yeah, she’ll love it.” 

Taking the plushie in one hand, he guided Cas towards the awaiting cashier with his other on the small of the Angel’s back.

Desperately trying to drown out all of the envious and/or adoring looks, Dean sat the Cat on the counter and fished out his wallet, his hand still unconsciously positioned in it’s place. 

The cashier rang it up, and Dean placed a ten dollar bill on the counter. “Keep the change,” he muttered, glancing at Cas as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

The cashier put Claire’s present in a shopping bag, handing it to Cas when he outstretched his hand before Dean could.

She grinned in response to Cas’ formal ‘thank you,’ leaning over the counter with a knowing look on her face.

“Great cosplay, guys. I ship Destiel too.” Cas tilted his head to the side, frowning at her words. “What is th-” Dean jumped in before Cas could finish his sentence, flashing the Cashier a small smile.

“Something like that,” he asserted, ushering Cas out of the store before she could respond.

Dean was going to murder Chuck for letting the writers make him and Cas a couple on that god forsaken show.


End file.
